<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>to gay bars, drag queens, and threesomes by loveliuess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380014">to gay bars, drag queens, and threesomes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveliuess/pseuds/loveliuess'>loveliuess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mugs (aka a formilex polyamory AU no one asked for) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Multi, That's it, let them be happy ffs, minor Kyle Valenti/Isobel Evans/OFC, minor Kyle Valenti/Isobel Evans/OMC, our boys have a good time at a gay bar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveliuess/pseuds/loveliuess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys go to Planet 7 to have a good time and the alien gang struggles to understand what the hell is going on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Forrest Long/Alex Manes, Forrest Long/Michael Guerin, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Forrest Long/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mugs (aka a formilex polyamory AU no one asked for) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. to gay bars and drag queens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>By popular demand, here it is my Planet 7 shenanigans where the gang finds out about the trio. </p><p>Three hoorays for the wonderful @Bella_Monoxide (on tumblr @bella-monoxide) who beta'd this fic and made it 10000000x better and more natural to read!!!</p><p>Chapter 2 will be the extra scene of our boys in the washroom having some sexy times. I decided to split it because I felt like it damaged the flow of the major plot. With this, I could dedicate and take my time to describe the smutty smut goods without worrying to put aside the main story.</p><p>Also, chapter 2 is already written, it just needs to be beta and launched. Probably I will do it in a day or 2 after the first chapter story is published!</p><p>Every single feedback is welcome and you can always send me a prompt here or on <a href="https://loveliuess.tumblr.com/">my tumblr</a>! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tonight the air in the cabin was electric. Michael, Forrest, and Alex had decided to step up their relationship and go out <i>together</i>. They wanted to go to an unexplored place, so they decided Planet 7 was the perfect spot. Forrest was familiar with the bar, but neither Michael nor Alex had stepped foot in it so far. The date was no coincidence. It’s been exactly three months since the handprint had faded completely and they wanted to celebrate. Their relationship was evolving into something serious, and the week prior they decided they wanted to go somewhere public to enjoy themselves. </p><p>Of course, Michael and Forrest made it much easier for Alex to shut down that accusing voice in his head and to give the gay bar a chance. It was part of their plan entitled "Let Alex Manes Learn PDA 2k20", that started with them going to LGBT-friendly places first. Next step was a road trip to New York to spend a week there visiting museums with Forrest as the guide.</p><p>The excitement made them incredibly creative, putting a lot of thought and effort into picking their clothes. Michael was inspired to be a slutty cowboy, with an indecent pair of <i>booty shorts</i> that barely covered his ass and a plaid shirt; Alex was less extra with just a plain white shirt and black vest; and Forrest was wearing the tightest pants Michael had ever seen with rainbow suspenders. What they didn’t know yet was that halfway through the night the three of them were going to be shirtless and glow-in-the-dark paint was going to be everywhere. </p><p>"I... I don't know if I can leave the house like this. I mean, I’m fucking loving it, but I can't." Michael said, checking himself out in the mirror while taking a sip of his coffee. The mug was a gift from the boys and had the alien symbol printed on it with the bisexual colors.</p><p>"Oh boy, Michael is having the moment of realisation and doubt is creeping in. I think I’m actually with you on this one, buddy." Alex said while applying eye liner, his hands shaking slightly. He was nervous as well, but he was determined to hide it. </p><p>"I admire your commitment to gay clubs, guys, but I think you two are rushing it a tiny bit. Michael, why don't you put some normal pants on top of these beautiful booty shorts? You can always take them off once we’re in there." Forrest said while putting the final touches to his hair. "And Alex, the same with the make-up. Just dress up as your wonderful emo self and do the heavy make-up in the club’s bathroom, which has <i>incredible</i> lighting. I can try to ask Rita Formosa The Drag Queen to help you with it."</p><p>Forrest turned to them, holding a bottle with something shiny in his hand. </p><p>"Hell, even I'm only going to put that on when we’re inside the club”. We'll need to cross town and I get nervous every time I get in a cab."</p><p>Michael and Alex smiled at each other, taking a breath of relief, and followed Forrest’s suggestions. </p><p>They put the final touches to their respective looks and called for a taxi to the club. That night they were going to let loose and they wanted to be able to drink without having to drive back to the cabin. Michael and Alex opposed to all this, offering to stay sober for the night, but Forrest was having none of it. He took a credit card out of his pocket, smiling as he held it between his fingers “this will be courtesy of the Long Farm, so no worries.”</p><p>“And how did you get that?” Michael asked intrigued. </p><p>“Today it was my turn to buy some hay and I accidently forgot to give it back to uncle Phill. Oops.” </p><p>They left the house laughing at what Forrest just said. </p><p>Arriving at the club, Forrest actually thought Michael and Alex were going to bail. Alex looked around nervously, probably expecting someone to jump at them and do God knows what. Michael also looked stiff, just a tiny bit less stressed than Alex. And that was fine. Forrest asked multiple times if they didn’t want to leave, but damn those boys were stubborn. They found a middle ground by giving the bar a chance during five songs. If they didn’t want to stay there after 20 minutes, they’d leave and start a private party.</p><p>Needless to say, with the help of the drag queen’s magical powers, the three men let loose before the 10 minute mark. Forrest had glitter all over his body the moment they stepped in; Michael took off his normal pants during the tenth song, proudly parading around in his booty shorts; and Alex allowed Rita Formosa to do black smokey eye make-up on him. They downed a round of double tequila shots and went to the dancefloor.</p><p>---</p><p>Isobel planned a night to relieve some stress. Months after finding out she was the great-great-grand aunt of her frenemy <i>and</i> that she wasn't Max' twin after all had taken a toll on the group's morale. They solved the issues as best as they could, but there was some tension lingering that she felt needed to be gone.</p><p>After the encounter with Kyle at Planet 7, Isobel found a solace in that place. It always offered something new, so it didn't get boring like The Pony. Sorry, not sorry Deluca.</p><p>The day everyone’s schedule lined up, it was the most packed Iz ever seen. Even Maria decided to go. The night was hot and the music was <i>loud</i>. There was a short line when they arrived, so that would be the last time they could banter at a normal volume.</p><p>Maria looked like someone who was about to turn around and leave. She didn’t want to get drunk while surrounded by the two siblings of her ex, but came along only because of Liz. It's been three months since the break-up with Michael, and Maria wasn’t in the mood to go back to the dating scene quite yet. </p><p>"I don't understand the appeal of me, a straight woman coming to a gay bar. Last time I checked gay men didn’t like female women." </p><p>Isobel wanted it to be on record that she was trying her best to be nice to Maria, but felt like Deluca did not make it exactly easy for her.</p><p>"For someone who dated a bisexual man, you sure seem not to believe in their existence." Isobel retorted with a hint of annoyance in her voice.</p><p>Maria rolled her eyes and didn't answer. That was one aspect of Michael's life that they never really discussed during their time together.</p><p>Ten minutes later and everyone was inside. The place was packed and the air was heavy. Electronic music was at full volume and gogo dancers with antennas were dancing on the stage. The place also had some high platforms spread around for people to enjoy some time without bumping into each other.</p><p>The first and last stop as a group was the bar. Isobel ordered tequila shots for everyone before they would disband. They cheered, but the moment they put the drinks on their lips, Kyle almost shouted.</p><p>"What. The. Fuck. Is that a shirtless Alex grinding on a shirtless Forrest?"</p><p>That made everyone choke on their drinks and look around. They immediately spotted the two men on one of the platforms right at the centre of the dance floor. Alex' vest was open and Forrest had the suspenders covering his very naked torso. They looked happy and really, <i>really</i> horny. They were face to face, staring deeply into each other’s eyes while dancing to the rhythm.</p><p>Everyone smiled at the scene, even Maria. They all knew how much Alex deserved something like this. </p><p>Tension only arose when a third person showed up with a drink in hand - a shirtless cowboy with an obscene pair of shorts. </p><p>They all held their breaths when he appeared, expecting trouble. Kyle tensed up, ready to go there and knock down Michael on sight. They kept holding their breaths when <i>Forrest Long</i>, turned around and pulled the cowboy into a kiss, all while Alex held the historian's hips and kissed his neck. </p><p>The group stared at the trio for what felt like an eternity. No one was able to move for a few minutes, trying – and failing – to process what was happening.</p><p>
  <i>Did they--? What? Were they--? How is this--? What is happ--? For how long--? Why? Huh? Since when--? WHAT?</i>
</p><p>Isobel was the first to snap out of it, ordering a double shot for everybody. One look at DeLuca told her that they were in for a long night.</p><p>Maria, however, wasn't jealous. She was bitter. Not even on their best days had Michael looked at her like that, or acted that carefree around her. The sexual tension between the three men was off the charts, but Maria could see something else among them. There was this sense of trust and intimacy that she couldn't stare at for too long. She drank the tequila and pulled Liz to the dancefloor. A conversation about the men was bound to happen and she didn't want to be around to hear it.</p><p>Kyle and Max were still taken aback. They only stopped staring when Alex pulled Michael into an obscene kiss with Forrest still in the middle, kissing the airman’s neck. Isobel put the shot glasses into their hands and made them drink.</p><p>"Every time I think I've opened my mind about sexuality stuff, Michael goes and does something that makes me realize that I still have a long way ahead of me." Isobel shouted. She noticed Max and Kyle getting more serious, but she couldn’t understand why. </p><p>"This obviously isn't something new. Why do you think they didn't tell us?" Kyle said when Max was opening his mouth to speak. Apparently they were thinking the same thing, because Max closed his mouth rather abruptly and continued to stare at the dancing trio with tortured eyes.”  </p><p>"Oh my God, you heterosexuals are unbelievable. Rule number one of queer etiquette, the person <i>must</i> come out on their own terms. If they didn't tell you about this, it's because they had their reasons." </p><p>"But--" Max tried to contest. Isobel drank another shot, exasperated. </p><p>"Shush. Yeah, it hurts a bit that they didn't trust us with their relationship, but we need to suck it up and be happy for them. I mean, when was the last time either of you saw Michael or Alex <i>smiling</i> like that?" </p><p>And after that banter they relaxed. Sometimes these boys were so far up their own asses that they forgot what was really important. Thank God Isobel was always around to save their day. </p><p>Another row of shots appeared, this time not ordered by anyone.</p><p>The sender was the hottest redhead in all of Roswell and she was clearly interested after them. Max tipped his cowboy hat and pointed to the ring on his finger. The woman made a sad face and stared at Iz and Kyle.</p><p>"Kyle, darling, how about we honor Michael and Alex by dancing together with that beautiful redhead?"</p><p>As Isobel was about to roll her eyes and go to the woman by herself, Kyle downed the drink and said "let's go."</p><p>Max laughed and drank his shot, turning around and going after Liz.<br/>
---</p><p>As the night went on and the place started to empty out, Isobel spotted a table big enough for their whole group to gather around and cool down a bit. Not too far away from them, the trio found a corner to sit down a minute later as well. They all mentally assumed that Alex’ leg was probably strained after dancing for that long.. No one blamed them, though. They were probably trying to compensate for the years of repression and angst, and they apparently succeeded tonight.</p><p>Max and Kyle were not sulking anymore, Maria was giggly and had her back on them, and Isobel had her arms around the redhead, Olivia. Everyone was pretending not to stare at the three men in their line of sight, but they were failing miserably (luckily everyone was drunk so no one pointed it out). After the initial shock, the group was more observing and analytical on how they were acting with each other.</p><p>The place wasn't that big, so the trio could spot their friends if they just glanced around. Which they didn't because they were just <i>lost</i> into each other. Alex had his eyes closed and was leaning onto Forrest while Michael was at his feet massaging his thigh. They were being so tender with each other that the group was mesmerized by it.</p><p>Forrest was whispering something into Alex’ ear while Michael massaged the spot where the leg and the prosthetic met. Alex’ face was a picture of pure bliss as Michael and Forrest pampered him. This scene alone showed more intimacy than all the sexy dancing they were doing before. Almost at the same time, the group realised that they hadn’t seen Michael and Alex this happy since... well... since ever. Especially in public. </p><p>The group only stopped staring because the trio decided to go to the washroom. Together. Which, ok, they didn't need details about <i>that</i> part of their relationship.</p><p>"So…” Liz was the courageous soul to start a conversation that wasn't about <i>those guys</i>. “what did you guys think of Rita Formosa?"</p><p>---</p><p>Twenty minutes had passed when Michael, Alex and Forrest came back. By then, the place had emptied out even more and the change in music indicated the night was coming to an end.</p><p>As the trio were heading to the exit, Alex tried to hide a stumble, but was immediately caught by two pairs of hands.</p><p>“Alex, you said your leg was fine.” Forrest said with a hint of worry in his voice. </p><p>“My leg <i>is</i> fine. It’s just acting up a bit now that my body cooled down and--” Alex stopped to a halt, fixating his eyes on the other side of the bar. </p><p>Following his gaze, Michael was unable to move as well, his heart racing a mile a minute. Forrest, soon understanding what was happening <i>and</i> being the voice of reason, stepped in front of his partners, grabbing their hands and saying in a calming voice.</p><p>"Do you guys want to leave or to pass by their table and say hi? Only hi, we don't need to explain or justify ourselves."</p><p>Alex and Michael just felt like running off, wondering for how long Isobel and the others had been there.</p><p><i>Shit</i>.</p><p>"Hey," Forrest said, drawing the boy's attention to him, "I know your fight or flight senses are kicking in strong, but remember they are your <i>friends</i>. They won't hurt you. They love you and accept who you are."</p><p>Forrest always new how to use the right words to calm them.</p><p>Alex was the first one to move towards the group. They were so into a drunken conversation that they hadn’t noticed the trio yet. Isobel was the first to acknowledge them, waving excitedly.</p><p>Alex and Michael got visibly more relaxed as everyone at the table cheered for them. Max even whistled with his fingers. Michael stole Max' beer and raised it, drinking almost half of it in one go.</p><p><i>How long has this been going? How did this happen? Alex, I’m your best friend, why didn’t you tell me? Michael, do you know how traumatizing it is to see my brother in these booty shorts? Hi, I'm Olivia! Alex, did you turn my father's cabin into a sex dungeon? How does this work?</i> </p><p>These were a few questions thrown at them all at once. Michael shushed them, with a confidence that only alcohol could give him and then said.</p><p>"Alright, I'll allow <i>one</i> question about it. I'm really drunk. I'm <i>really</i> horny. And I'm really <i>not</i> ready to have a lengthy conversation about it."</p><p>He was avoiding to look in Maria's direction, but he could see her out of the corner of his eye. She was at the end of the table, and was the first to ask.</p><p>"Are you guys happy?"</p><p>Everyone's heart skipped a bit.</p><p>Michael looked at her and offered her a humble smile. "Yeah. Very happy."</p><p>"I'm still mad at you, Michael. I thought I got 100% over it, but clearly I'm not." She grabbed Michael's hand and everyone held their breaths. "But I'm happy for you finally being at peace with yourself."</p><p>It felt like the room lit up and Michael felt a crushing weight fall off his back. That gave him hope to heal his relationship with Maria.</p><p>To loosen up the atmosphere, Alex turned to Isobel. "And what do we have here?"</p><p>"To celebrate you three being together, Kyle and I will honor you guys by getting hot and heavy with this beauty over here."</p><p>Alex looked at Kyle, who was smiling like an idiot at the two women. The doctor raised his beer and Michael cheered with him.</p><p>Forrest, who was just observing the whole thing  turned to the redhead and smiled.</p><p>"Hey Ollie, can you help me to get more drinks? This deserves a toast."</p><p>"Sure, baby boy." </p><p>And then they left so quickly that no one could ask how they knew each other. They came back with shots of tequila and a beer for Max.</p><p>Forrest was the first one to raise the shot glass. "To gay bars, drag queens, and threesomes!" He shouted, and everyone followed his lead. Even some random people nearby cheered at it too.</p><p>And that was the last drink of the night. Everyone was by the coat check. They were getting ready to say their goodbyes when Kyle stopped everyone in their tracks, getting some confused stares from his friends. </p><p>"Wait. Before we go. How the hell do you two know each other?" Kyle said, pointing between Forrest and Olivia.</p><p>"Mr. Doctor, honey, the gays have a secret society where everyone knows one another." Olivia said. Everyone laughed and Isobel hid her face on the redhead's shoulder. "Forrest was a regular here until he stopped showing up. And now I know <i>why</i>." They smiled at each other.</p><p>"See? Secret society." Forrest said while getting his and Michael's jackets.</p><p>Alex put his shirt back on, since he was the only one out of the three that had thought of leaving it there instead of throwing it off while dancing with his partners. Michael and Forrest just accepted their clothes were gone forever.</p><p>"So... see you guys later?” Alex said, smiling fondly. “I promise that when I'm ready to discuss all of this, I’ll let you guys know." </p><p>Everyone nodded and smiled at him. <i> They won't hurt you. They love you and accept who you are</i>. Forrest's words echoed in his head over and over again, and for the first time Alex actually believed in them.</p><p>Once outside they parted ways, but not before Olivia shouted "Hey, Forrest! I hope you get some good dick tonight." Which was followed by a "ugh" form Isobel and a choke from Kyle.</p><p>"Oh honey, I <i>will</i>. You go smash some grade A pussy, girl." Forrest shouted. He laughed hard at the perplexed faces form the men in the cab. "What? The gay secret society has its own dialect, y'all need to keep up."</p><p>And with that they left the club. That night was had been full of surprises, but exactly what they needed. As long as they were together, they could face everything thrown. The future looked bright.</p><p>The end</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. to threesomes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our boys have some sexy time in Planet 7.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you everyone supporting this self-indulgent polyamory ride. This chapter is about what happened when our boys disappeared to go to the bathroom in the first chapter. </p><p>Every feedback is welcome.</p><p>Hope yall enjoy it as much as I did writing this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex, Michael and Forrest were so focused on each other that they barely noticed they were on a platform right in the middle of the dancefloor. If they looked around, they'd see how everyone there was <i>lusting</i> after them. Truly, the whole these-three-strangers-are-making-me-horny and-we-need-to-find-a-place-to-<i>fuck</i> kind of stares.</p><p>The buzz they were feeling was unparalleled. Not only because of the alcohol running through their veins, but also of what they were doing and where. </p><p>Michael vaguely remembers pulling down Forrest's suspenders and taking off his shirt, throwing it into the air without looking where it landed. Forrest did the same to the cowboy’s plaid shirt, leaving the man almost naked for everyone to see. At some point they noticed Alex was gone, only to come back sans shirt, which guaranteed him the place in the middle of both men.</p><p>One song blended into another and they were just there feeling the rhythm. </p><p>Sexy slow music started playing, the kind worthy of a lap dance or a strip tease. Their bodies moved in complete sync almost as if they were one.</p><p>They lost track of time. Alex was in the middle kissing an almost naked Michael while Forrest paid attention to his neck.  Alex hissed at some point. He tried to conceal it, but even surrounded by loud music, Michael and Forrest noticed something wasn’t right. </p><p>“How about we sit down for a bit?” Forrest suggested, which draw a whine from Alex. </p><p>“Just one more song and we go” Alex begged. He didn’t want it to end, even though his leg was starting to stiffen a little bit. </p><p>“Alex, babe, Forrest is right,” Michael kissed the tip of Alex’ nose “we don’t want you in pain tomorrow for dancing to too much Lady Gaga.”</p><p>“Ugh, fine, but you two better think of a way to compensate me for this.” Alex rolled his eyes.</p><p>Michael and Forrest helped Alex off the platform and soon after they found a corner with a few stools to sit down on. As soon as they did, Michael kneeled on the floor and started massaging Alex’ thighs, which was answered by a long moan of relief from the airman. Forrest then sat behind Alex to give him support. The historian hugged the other man around his waist and started a trail of light kissing on his shoulders.</p><p>More moans escaped Alex’ mouth as Michael worked his way around the knots on his leg. That man knew how to use his fingers just right.</p><p>Ten minutes had passed when Alex decided it was enough. His leg was as good as it could get in that situation, so he patted Michael’s head to catch his attention. He brought Michael up to a kiss while Forrest kept kissing his neck, this time with a little more intent. </p><p>The position got uncomfortable really fast, but that didn’t stop Forrest from grabbing Michael’s hair and whispering into his ear "how about we find a nice place for me to have your cock deep down my throat while our captain over here opens you up with his fingers?" </p><p>A full body shiver ran through Michael. Apparently Alex knew what Forrest said, because they stared at each other with a malicious smile on their faces.</p><p>In the blink of an eye, they were in the washroom. The place was indeed amazingly lit, because Forrest couldn't hold the gasp when he saw Michael wearing only the booty shorts and the cowboy hat. Realisation on how dark it was on the dance floor hit them at the same time, because they took a moment to just stare at each other.</p><p>Alex's black makeup brought out his dark brown eyes; Michael's legs were amazing and his butt was just <i>so juicy</i>; and Forrest had the most incredible torso for a nerdy historian.</p><p>They couldn’t hold back any longer. Three mouths crashed onto each other and hands were everywhere. No one knew who was touching what, the only certainty being that they didn't want to stop.</p><p>The door opened and the three of them froze in place. They were so lost in each other that they completely forgot they were in a public place where anyone could barge in. Whoever entered the place was not fazed, because they got into one of the stalls and followed with his business. </p><p>Michael was opening his mouth to propose leaving the bar when Forrest had an idea. </p><p>“Come with me.” He said without any explanation. He grabbed Michael and Alex by the hand and stormed out of that place. He ignored the questions thrown at him, because if he opened his mouth, he’d beg to be fucked right there in the middle of the corridor where everyone could see. He was silently praying for no one to be in the place he had in mind, otherwise he’d suck their cocks with an audience. </p><p>Forrest let out a sigh of relief as they reached an empty dressing room. Since the night was almost over, the artists and dancers had already taken off, leaving the place for themselves. </p><p>“How the hell do you know about this place?” Alex asked, trying to figure out where they were. After a quick look around he saw a wall to wall mirror, two couches side by side and a whole lot of glitter on the floor.</p><p>“I might’ve hooked up with a handful dancers back here. Also a few drag queens. Now, let’s focus on what’s important.” And with that, Forrest pulled both up on the nearest wall. </p><p>An eternity, or maybe a few minutes, passed and Forrest was kneeling on the floor while Alex held Michael from behind. The cowboy would be forever grateful for the support because as soon as Forrest put his lips on the head of his cock, Michael lost control over his legs.</p><p>Alex kissed Michael as best as he could, but the cowboy couldn't keep the position for too long, so Alex decided to focus on leaving marks on his neck instead. Forrest felt Michael's cock twitch in his mouth when Alex pinched the cowboy's nipple while sucking a red mark on his neck. Michael was grabbing Alex hair like his life depended on it, and the air was filled with heavy breathing and moans.</p><p>Alex was mentally beating himself up for not bringing at least one of those lube packs he had lying around his house. He could only imagine what it would feel like to slide his hands down into those obscene shorts and bury his fingers in Michael’s ass.</p><p>Almost as if on cue, Forrest stood back, not caring to clean his face. He took something out of his tight pants and Alex almost cried: a travel-size pack of lube. Alex was busy opening the packet and Michael took a moment to look at the historian as if saying ‘really?’ without words.</p><p>“Listen, I knew this was a possibility and you guys were too freaked out to think about it, so I came prepared. Now go back to moan like a bitch, cowboy.” And then Forrest went back to the task. He was particularly into kissing the crown of Michael’s cock after sucking his whole length a few times. Michael let his free hand fall on Forrest’s head for support, tangling his hand in the blue hair.</p><p>Michael had his eyes shut the whole time, so he let out a desperate whine when Alex slid one finger in him, which almost immediately was accompanied by a second. </p><p>"Looks like someone has been preparing for this.” Alex said while biting Michael’s earlobe. “Long, you have no idea how this cowboy is loose for my fingers. Exactly how I like," he licked down the cowboy’s neck, "nice and easy for me." </p><p>Michael and Forrest shivered at the words, and the cowboy just tightened the grip on the dyed hair in front of him, which draw a long moan from Forrest. </p><p>The night has been a stepping stone to their relationship, so they were filled with adrenaline and expectations. Michael was close to the the edge when Forrest sped up the pace. Alex knew how to read Michael’s body, so when he saw how close the cowboy was, he lightly brushed his prostate. And then Michael melted.</p><p>Forrest swallowed everything he could, but a little bit of cum was still running down his chin. Alex kept his fingers deep inside Michael until the cowboy started <i>shaking</i>. Michael could barely process Forrest standing up and kissing Alex. </p><p>
  <i>The aftertaste from the cowboy’s cum drove both men crazy. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Let's get out of here." Alex proposed, trying to move away from Michael. That startled the cowboy, who shouted "NO" before Alex could do anything else.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Lemme... just lemme... fuck it." And then Michael was taking Forrest and Alex to sit on the nearest couch, before kneeling on the floor in front of them. He actually had to shake his head a bit to focus. He was dead set on them not leaving that bar without an orgasm each.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He fumbled with the pants they were wearing, but it was a disaster. <i>Damn it, skinny jeans</i>.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Can you two open up your zippers and put your dicks on my face, already? I don't have all night."Michael said when he noticed they were smiling at his trembled hands. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Forrest and Alex did as they were told and soon enough Michael was lost on their cocks. He couldn't deepthroat like the historian, but he knew  some tricks with his tongue that made both men moan in delight. Unfortunately, his powers didn’t allow him to suck two cocks at once, so he compensated with his hands. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>His blowjobs were always sloppy and drove Alex <i>crazy</i>, so this one was not different. Michael had drool and precome <i>dripping</i> down his chin and he loved it.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Forrest and Alex were kissing when they climaxed, and Michael ended up with cum all over his face.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Coming down from their high, both men pulled Michael up to his feet. Forrest reached for the paper towel to clean Michael's face, but stopped halfway through. "Both of you, look at the mirror." []</i>
</p><p>
  <i>And then they realised how <i>obscene</i> they were. Everyone's hair was tousled, their lips were red, specially Michael and Forrest’s, and they were glistening from sweat.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Fuck, we're hot" Michael said, mesmerized by the image.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Yeah, we are." Alex agreed, still breathless from the blowjob.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Forrest grabbed Michael's face with a little bit more force than necessary (which made Michael admit to himself that he just might love it a lot), tilting it to the side where Alex cum was painting the cowboy’s cheek. With only one stroke, Forrest captured Alex' spill with his tongue. He could hear the hiss from the other men, making him smile.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He knew this was enough to bring the men for a second round, but Forrest didn’t want it yet. Michael and Alex tried to jump onto Forrest, desperate to kiss him, but he stopped them, holding them close.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The history buff had a malicious smile on his face. He could kiss them if he wanted, but all he did was whisper "you two taste delicious, but next round I want it to be at the cabin because I want to hear your moans without this stupid music in the background.” Forrest said, letting them go off his grip.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Now let's clean it up before we get all sticky and gross" Michael and Alex groaned, both out of pleasure and frustration, but complied to Forrest’s <i>orders</i>. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Forrest got another sheet of paper towel and delicately wiped off the mess they made on Michael's face. Alex went to the sink to splash some water on his face and neck. Since his makeup was drag queen graded, the water didn't do any effect on it. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>After Forrest finished up with Michael, he went to the sink to do the same Alex had just done.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Honestly, I thought it would take at least five outings for us to do this in the club," Forrest confessed, cleaning up his face and trying to (unsuccessfully) salvage his hair, "I wasn't expecting you guys to get <i>that</i> loose that quickly”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Well, what can we say?" Michael started.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"We had the most excellent teacher.” Alex completed. “I mean, professor.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Huh," Forrest said pensively “Next time we can try to fuck in the washroom to give an eye-full to whoever comes in, then" Sometimes Michael and Alex couldn’t believe this guy. He knew how to be so casually dirty that left both men speechless, like now. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Michael hissed a “bastard” and was followed by chuckles. As soon as they were somewhat presentable, Forrest turned to his partners.   </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"How about we go home? The DJ already started playing the lame songs, so probably half of the club is already gone.I really want to drop on all fours and get my ass eaten, but I ain't doing it on this floor."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Michael and Alex groaned again, same as before. Forrest knew how to push their buttons and he had a filthy, <i>filthy</i> mouth.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>When they stepped out of the washroom, Forrest had Michael's hand on his waist and Alex' arm around his shoulder. The cowboy looked around with a confused expression on his face.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Hey, by the way, has anyone seen my shirt?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The End</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok ok, mayhaps my boy Forrest is slowly becoming a soft dom in my headcanon? Maybe he has a great aftercare routine for his boys? Perhaps he is super versatile and will let Michael and Alex experiment? Possibly he has a filthy mouth and will tie up his boys and just talk dirty while also praising them? </p><p>Who knows? Certainly not me.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you are curious on what inspired me to put Michael in booty shorts, please be prepared for <a href="https://ober-affen-geil.tumblr.com/post/615395493291458560/this-is-brought-to-you-by-this-post-and/">this link</a>! </p><p>Yeah. I know. Told you to be prepared tho.</p><p>Hope you guys enjoyed it and see ya next time! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>